Frosty's Great Adventure the Movie
Frosty's Great Adventure (also known by its promotional title Frosty's Great Adventure: The Movie) is a Princess Rapunzel's movie spoof of Barney's Great Adventure, again in "kindly" honor of Bob West, in YouTube in the future in 2018. Plot/Story Gus (Cody), his sister Thumbelina (Abby), their best friend Anastasia (Marcella), and their baby brother Tarzan (Fig) are dropped off by their parents for a visit at their grandparents' farm. As Gus is believing that there may be nothing to do at the farm, Thumbelina and Anastasia rub a Frosty doll in his face. Gus loses his patience and starts a game of "keep-away" by taking the Frosty doll and running off with it. The two girls go after Gus, who hides the Frosty doll in the shower in the bathroom. The girls catch up with Gus, who tells them to use their imagination and laughs when he thinks that nothing happened. However, the doll comes to life as Frosty the "Snow-Dinoman" takes the girls to play in the barn. Gus refuses to believe in Frosty at first, claiming that imagination is just for kids and that real snowmen neither talk, nor laugh. That night, Gus takes advice from Frosty and wishes for a real adventure for that summer, and to do something no one has ever done before. A shooting star deposits a large colorful egg in the barn which Gus discovers in the morning. Frosty and the kids go to tell the grandparents about this, but Frosty is distracted by Tarzan's crying. Grandma suggests to Thumbelina and Anastasia that they go see Ariel (Mrs. Goldfinch). Gus finds Frosty who has just changed Tarzan's wet diaper and takes him to see his grandparents. However, Thumbelina and Anastasia take Gus and Frosty to see Jasmine, who tells them that the egg is a dream maker. Gus accidentally knocks the egg off the table which lands on a birdseed truck. Frosty and the others try to recover it through a parade as the egg narrowly avoids being stomped or cracked by the parade's participants as the egg's five colors begin to reveal itself, one color at a time. Frosty's friend Eric Carman (B.J.) catches it when it almost lands on the ground, but accidentally tosses it away. Frosty and the gang chase the egg throughout a French restaurant, a circus, and fly through the sky on an airplane to continue their pursuit of the egg which is in a hot air balloon. All the while, Bubbles (Baby Bop) is looking for her small, yellow blanket, and Eric Carman and Bubbles arrive just in time to see the egg hatch. After they return the egg to the barn, it finally hatches into a mouse-like being named Fievel (Twinken) who shows everyone Thumbelina's dream and then Frosty's. Gus apologizes to Frosty for being mean and admits that he thinks he's cool. Frosty accepts his apology and tells Cody that he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Fievel shows everyone a magical fireworks display which lands in Frosty's arms. Frosty begins to sing "I Love You", and everyone else sings with him. Bubbles gets sleepy, which prompts Eric Carman to decide that they are ready to go home. The film ends with Fievel sitting right next to Frosty, who has reverted to his doll form. Cast * Singing Plush Frosty as Plush Barney * Frosty the Snowman as Barney the Dinosaur (or a Snow-Dinoman) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Baby Bop * Eric Carman (South Park) as BJ * Gus (A Troll in Central Park) as Cody * Thumbelina (Don Bluth's Thumbelina) as Abby * Anastasia (Don Bluth's Anastasia) as Marcella * Baby Tarzan (Disney's Tarzan) as Baby Fig * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Twinken * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Mrs. Goldfinch * Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Mr. Millet * Blue (Blue's Room) as the Universal Cartoon Studios Plane Mascot * Mrs. Foil (The Upside Down Show) as The Musician playing on a Tube (that blows out the Dreammaker Egg) * Lickboat (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as The Owner of the French Restaurant * Timber Spruce (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) as The Waiter * Various Characters from House of Mouse as The Customers in the French Restaurant * Ted Shackleford and Maggie Dunlop (Curious George) as Cody and Abby's Parents * Chief Tui and Tala (Moana) as Abby and Cody's Grandparents * Piccadilly (Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey!) as The Taller Ringmaster * Genie (Aladdin) as The Hot-Air Balloon Master Characters Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-767.jpg|Frosty the Snowman as Barney the Dinosaur Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas.jpg|Bubbles as Baby Bop EricCartman.png|Eric Cartman as BJ Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-943.jpg|Fievel as Twinken Thumbelina don bluth characters.jpg|Thumbelina as Abby Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Marcella Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as The Hot-Air Balloon Master Ted.png|Ted Shackleford as Abby and Cody's Father Maggie_Dunlop.png|Maggie Dunlop as Abby and Cody's Mother Gramma-tala-moana-62.3.jpg|Tala as Abby and Cody's Grandmother Ariel Redesign 17.jpg|Ariel as Mrs. Goldfinch Ericpic1.png|Eric as Mr. Millet Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Musical Films Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Home Videos Category:Barney's Great Adventure Movies Category:Barney's Great Adventure Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:TheTrueDisneyKing Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas